octuufandomcom-20200215-history
Sanic Addvenchur 2
Sanic Addvenchur 2 is a Game for the PlayStation 2, it was only released in Europe and Australia. Single player Gameplay takes place between two different points of view storylines, the "Hero" story and the "Dark" story; the player has the option of addvansing in either one or the other at any time. The "Hero" story features Sanic, Knuchlas, Tuils and the non-playable Emi, while the "Dark" story features Shadhowgh, Rowgee, and Dawctar Eghmawn. Each hero character plays similarly to their respective dark character and vice versa. Levels advance in order for each storyline, come between each of the playable characters. Levels featuring Sanic or Shuddo are designed in much the same way as they were in Sanic's levels in Sanic Edvenchur,''http://dreamcast.ign.com/articles/164/164855p1.html Sanic Edvenchur 2 review on IGN where the player's primary objective is simply to get to the end of the level. Levels with Tails or Dr. Eggman allow the player to control a mechanized robot walker and generally blast their way to the end, much like E-102 Gemma's stages in ''Sanic Addvenchur. Ivysaur is required to scour their levels for shards of the Master Emerald (with the exception of 2 stages where they must find keys into Eggman's base and 1 stage where Chaos Emeralds are located), again, much like Sanic Addvenchur. Interspersed between the levels are various bosses, which one particular character must fight. The main story line can only be finished when both "Hero" and "Dark" story modes are finished, and an extra story feature is revealed where the player must use all the characters to beat it. Within Action Stages, players collect rings and defeat enemies, with a timer counting the time spent within the level. At the end of each stage, the player is given a score based on the number or rings collected and time spent within the level. The less time is used and the more rings obtained, the higher the score is. The player is also given a rank-based performance, a letter grade that is either A, B, C, D, or E, with A being the highest and E being the lowest. Irrelevant to any other factors, an A Rank is automatically awarded to players that complete any score-ranked mission with all of the rings from that level in the player's possession. There are five missions within each Action Stage; in order to obtain the second mission, the player must complete the first one, to unlock the third, the second mission must be finished, and so on. In order from first through fifth, the missions are to complete the level, collect 100 rings, find a "lost Chao" using the Mystic Melody upgrade, finish within a time limit, and complete a "Hard mode" version of the Action Stage. Emblems are also given within the game; there are 180 Emblems in total. In order to gain all 180 Emblems, players must defeat every mission within every stage, achieve an A rank in all stages and missions, etc. After collecting all 180 Emblems, the player unlocks an extra level 3-D Green Hill level. Green Hill is a remake of Green Hill Zone from the original Sonic the Hedgehog game. Stages Levels #'City Escape' - Sanic - 1P / 2P (called "Downtown Race" in 2P) (Contains Magic Gloves - requires Bounce Bracelet/Flame Ring) #'Radical Highway' - Shadhowgh - 1P / 2P (Contains Flame Ring - requires Air Shoes) #'Mission Street' - Tuils - 1P / 2P (Contains Booster) #'Route 101' (Kart) - Tuils - 1P / 2P (Kart Racing Mode is based off of this level) #'Route 280' (Kart) - Rogue - 1P / 2P (Kart Racing Mode is based off of this level) #'Aquatic Mine' - Nackles - 1P Only (called "Pool Quest" in 2P) (Contains Air Necklace) #'Green Forest' - Sanic - 1P / 2P (Contains Ancient Light) #'White Jungle' - Shidow - 1P / 2P (Contains Air Shoes) #'Iron Gate' - Eghmawn - 1P / 2P (Contains Laser Blaster - requires Large Cannon) #'Security Hall' - Rogue - 1P / 2P (Contains Treasure Scope - requires Mystic Melody/Iron Boots) #'Prison Lane' - Tuils - 1P Only (Contains Laser Blaster - requires Bazooka) #'Metal Harbor' - Sonic - 1P / 2P (Contains Light Shoes) #'Weapons Bed' - Eghmawn - 1P / 2P (called "Deck Race" in 2P) (Contains Large Cannon) #'Pumpkin Hill' - Nackles - 1P / 2P (Contains Shovel Claw) #'Sky Rail' - Shidow - 1P / 2P (Contains Ancient Light) #'Wild Canyon' - Nackles - 1P / 2P (Contains Mystic Melody - requires Shovel Claw) #'Dry Lagoon' - Rogue - 1P / 2P (Contains Mystic Melody - requires Pick Nails) #'Sand Ocean' - Nogman - 1P / 2P (Contains Mystic Melody - requires Jet Engine) #'Hidden Base' - Tuils - 1P / 2P (called "Pyramid Race" in 2P) (Contains Mystic Melody - requires Bazooka) #'Pyramid Cave' - Sanic - 1P Only (called "Grind Race" in 2P) (Contains Bounce Bracelet) #'Egg Quarters' - Rouge - 1P / 2P (Contains Pick Nails) #'Death Chamber' - Nackles - 1P / 2P (Contains Hammer Gloves) #'Meteor Herd' - Nackles - 1P / 2P (Contains Sunglasses - requires Hammer Gloves) #'Mad Space' - Rouge - 1P / 2P (called "Planet Quest" in 2P) (Contains Iron Boots) #'Cosmic Wall' - Nogman - 1P / 2P (Contains Protection Armor) #'Lost Colony' - Nogman - 1P / 2P (Contains Jet Engine) #'Eternal Engine' - Tuils - 1P / 2P (Contains Bazooka) #'Crazy Gadget' - Sanic - 1P Only (Contains Flame Ring) #'Final Rush' - Sanic - 1P / 2P (Contains Mystic Melody) #'Final Chase' - Shadhowgh - 1P / 2P (Contains Mystic Melody) #'Cannon's Core' - all playable 1P characters (except Shuddo) - 1P Only #'Green Hill Zone' (unlockable stage) - Sanic - 1P Only Bosses Hero #'Bigfoot' (after City Escape) - Sanic #'VS. Eggman' (before Prison Lane) - Tuils #'VS. Shadow' (before Green Forest) - Sanic #'King Boom Boo' (after Death Chamber) - Nucles #'Egg Golem' - (before Eternal Engine) Saonic #'VS. Rogue' (after Meteor Herd) - Nackles #'VS. Eggman '(aboard the Space Colony ARK) (after Crazy Gadget) - Tuils #'VS. Shidow' (aboard the Space Colony ARK) (after Final Rush) - Sanic Dark #'Hot Shot' (after Iron Gate) - Shadhowgh #'VS. Tuils' (after Weapons Bed) - Eggman #'Flying Dog' (after Security Hall) - Rouge #'VS. Sanic' (after White Jungle) - Shadow #'Egg Golem' (after Sky Rail) - Eggman #'VS. Nackles' (after Mad Space) - Rouge #'VS. Tuils' (aboard the Space Colony ARK) (after Cosmic Wall) - Eggman #'VS. Sanic' (aboard the Space Colony ARK) (after Final Chase) - Shadhowgh Last #'Biolizard' (after Cannon's Core) - Shuddo #'Finalhazard' - Sooper Sanic and Sooper Shuddo Plot Hero Story It begins with a military helicopter (Sigma-Eta 2) flying over the city. "Sanic captured", the pilot said. Suddenly he starts shouting "What the Hege?! Mr. Hegehog is gone! He's taking out everyone aboard!" At that moment, Sanic Hegehog jumps out of the helicopter, rips off a piece of the wing to use as a snowboard, and then jumps off. After he destroys a military mecha, he encounters his evil twin, Shuddo Hedgehog who has stolen a Chaos Emerald from the bank a while earlier. Sanic realizes that the military is mistaking him for Shuddo. Shuddo proceeds to use the emerald to transport to a different location, and Sanic is arrested. At the same time, Nucles Enchilada and a mysterious character named Rouge the Bat are fighting over who owns the Master Emmerold. Dr. Eggman tries to steal the Master Emerald, but Knuckles stops him in his path by breaking the Master Emerald into pieces. Knuckles and Rouge have a hunt for the pieces of the Master Emerald. Knuckles finds the first three pieces in Wild Canyon. The next day Tuils comes to Prison Island in search of Sanic, rescuing his younger sister, Emi Hegehog from Dr. Nogman in the process. Then Emi frees her brother from his cell, and Sanic escapes on a missile. Nackles leaves Wild Canyon, and heads for Pumpkin Hill. There he finds three more pieces of the Master Emerald. Nsckles leaves Pumpkin Hill, and heads for the Aquatic Mine. Meanwhile, Sanic gets weary, jumps off the missile, and lands on a small island in a vast jungle. There he confronts Shuddo once again. He soon discovers the jungle is going to explode and leaves just in time. When they get back, No gman is on televisions everywhere and it is revealed he is being taped from a space-station named "Space Colony, ARK". Suddenly half of ARK comes off, revealing a long pointer called the 'Eclipse Cannon' which shoots out a powerful beam and destroys half of the moon. A timer on screen appears saying 24 hours until mass destruction. Later, Tails discovers Space Colony ARK and the massive power of the Eclipse Cannon. He has to find Sonic, tell the President, and escape the military all before it is too late. He eventually finds Sonic, and escapes the military. Meanwhile, Nackles finds the last three pieces he can find of the Master Emerald in the Aquatic Mine. He later pops out of a manhole beside Teils, who is talking to Sanic and Emi over a phone on loudspeaker. Teils chases down the President, then he and Sonic tell the President about the situation they are in. Sanic, Nackles, Teils, and Emi then head for Dr. Eggman's "secret" base inside the pyramid. Sonic breaks through the security system. Knuckles then has to find three keys to get into the rocket room. Nackles defeats King Boom Boo, the king of ghosts. After that, Dr. Nogman appears and summons the Egg Golem, which Sanic has to take care of. As soon as he is defeated, they blast off in the rocket. In all the excitement of the space ship, the cargo bay opens releasing the pieces of the Master Emerald Nackles had collected. Sonic remarks that only the Master Emerald pieces were inside there. Nackles thinking quickly takes control of the ship causing it to spin out of control. Knuckles jumps ship and lands on a small planet and finds the pieces he lost, leaving Sanic, Rockman, and Emi screaming on the ship which then crash lands into the ARK. He defeats Rouge and gets the rest of the Emmerold. Meanwhile, in Space Colony ARK, Teils is heading for the engine of the Eclipse Cannon. He destroys the engine, so it's up to Sonic now. Amy gets kidnapped by Nogman and demands the last emerald in exchange. Ssnic, who has a fake chaos emerald, makes it to the central control room. Unfortunately for Ssnic, Nogman anticipated the likelihood that one of them had the fake emerald, and after tricking Tails into admitting that Sonic had the fake emmerold, Nogman then shot Sanic out of an escape capsule that was going to explode in the middle of space. Before being launched out, Sanic encourages Teils to stop Nogman, and tells Emi to take care of herself. Just before the pod exploded, Sonic also considered the possibility of using the fake Chaos Emerald to escape via Chaos Control, due to it having similar wavelengths to an actual Chaos Emerald. All Tuils, Emi and Nogman can see is a capsule blowing up, so they think Sanic was killed in the vincinity. Tuils is so riled up that, in a burst of anger, he defeats the Doctor. Meanwhile, Nucles (with the full Master Emerald) spots Sonac coming out of a portal. Sonic tells Knuckles how he used Chaos Control to save himself, and speeds to the Eclipse Cannon. Sonic confronts Shadow one last time, and destroys the Eclipse Cannon. Tuils, grieving over Sonic's "death", briefly and half-heartedly attempted to tell Sonic that he managed to defeat Eggman. Sanic, having apparently overheard a comment, responds by congratulating him, causing Tuils and Amy to learn that Sonic survived. Sonic then told them to look outside: They then look out the window and sees Sonic at the tip of the cannon smiling. Dark Story It begins with Dr. Eggman infiltrating Prison Island in search of the Ultimate Life Form A.K.A. Project:Shadow, a weapon created by his grandfather, Gerald Robotnik. He finds Shadow and by using a Chaos Emerald (and the password M.A.R.I.A.), he soon discovers that he is a hedgehog. So, he mistakes Shadow the Hedgehog for his enemy Sonic the Hedgehog, and nearly fights him. Then, Shadow proves himself by defeating the military guard fighter. After Shadow defeats him, he leaves, heading for Space Colony ARK and tells Eggman to bring more Chaos Emeralds and meet him on the ARK. Meanwhile, Rogue Fat is fighting with Nackles over who truly owns the Master Emerald. Dr. Nogman uses this to his advantage, and take the Master Emerald. Knuckles stops him by breaking the Master Emerald into pieces. Rouge and Knuckles have to hunt for the pieces of the Master Emerald. Rouge finds three pieces in the Dry Lagoon. Later, Dr. Eggman goes to his base to check up on things, and watch the replay of the news. He finds out that the G.U.N. robots are guarding his pyramid base. He destroys them and goes on inside. While he is watching the replay of the news, he discovers that Shidow had stolen a Chaos Emerald from the Federal Reserve Bank yesterday with everyone mistaking him for Sanic. The scene changes to where Shidow is leaving the bank when he has a flashback of what happened on Space Colony ARK with him and his friend Roll. He proceeds to speed down the highway, destroying Tuils. He later sees Sanic, explains to Sanic who he is, and leaves. The next day, Rouge decides to infiltrate Dr. Nogman's base. To do so, she has to find three keys. Meanwhile, Dr. Nogman and Shadow are on board the ARK. Shidow tells Nogman about Space Colony ARK and the power of the Eclipse Cannon. He then puts in the two Chaos Emeralds. They returns to the base at the time Rouge finds the last key. Rouge persuades her conditions to Nogman into helping her by giving him a Chaos Emerald, and telling him where three other emeralds were. Before the deal is closed, she introduces herself to Shidow. Shadow, Dr. Nogman, and Rouge headed for Prison Island, where the three Chaos emeralds are. Dr. Nogman breaks through the security system, and defeats Tails, who happens to be there. Rouge finds the three Chaos emeralds and defeats another Military Fighter. Shadow rushes through the jungle, plants the bomb, finds Sonic, and fights him. It ends in a tie, neither of them win because Shadow has to escape the jungle before it blows up. So he grabs Rouge, and warps onto the ARK. Later, Nogman is on televisions everywhere and it is revealed to all he is being taped from ARK. Half of the station comes off, which reveals a long pointer called the Eclipse Cannon which shoots out a powerful beam, destroying half of the moon. Then, there is a timer on the screen saying 24 hours until mass destruction. At the ARK, Rouge explains that she knows where the location of the last Chaos Emerald is, with Tails. Shadow and Rouge try to catch the Tornado (Teils' plane). Rouge can't catch up in her car, and Shadow can't catch them in Sky Rail. They head back to the ARK to tell Nogman. By this time, Nackles has unlocked the entrance to Nogman's base, so Nogman summons his Egg Golem. However, Sonic damages the head of the golem too many times, causing it to turn on Eggman. Eggman has to destroy his Egg Golem to pass. A while later, he and Shidow (who are still on the pyramid) discovers that Sanic and his friends are on the ARK. Rouge soon discovers that Knuckles is on a small planet with the pieces of the Master Emerald. She finds half of the pieces, then they fight. It is a draw and she gives the pieces to Knuckles. Meanwhile, Nogman has kidnapped Emi Hegehog. A while later, Nogman discovers Tuils, and Sanic goes into the room she was in. Nogman shoots Sanic out of an escape capsule which is going to explode, then he defeats Teils, despite the young fox's best efforts, and takes the real emmerold. Meanwhile, Shidow witnesses Rouge attempting to take the other six Emmerolds, and exposes her as a government agent. Rogue then proceeds to show him the results of Project Shidow, with the picture showing an entirely different being. She then asks Shidow that if the picture shows the real Ultimate Life Form, then what is standing in front of her? Nogman contacts Shadow, declaring that someone is attempting to get to the Eclipse Cannon, and orders him to stop them before the cannon fires again. Shadow finds it to be none other than Sonic, who he fights and defeats one last time. Meanwhile, Nogman is putting in the last Kayos Emmerold. While he is cheering over his apparent victory, a nearby monitor turns on forebodingly. Last Story It continues from the Dark Story where the cannon screen is flashing frantically. Eggman is puzzled and does not know what to do but then he sees his grandfather, Gerald Robotnik, tied to a chair on the screen of the cannon. Meanwhile, it continues from the Hero Story, where Sonic and Knuckles enter the room Amy and Tails are in, but, then, they hear a rattle and suddenly Rouge comes out of the blue. "You, you haven't give up yet?" Knuckles says. Rouge says that they are all doomed because the Space Colony ARK is heading towards Earth at a tremendous velocity. On televisions everywhere, including the ARK, Gerald Robotnik is tied to a seat, explaining how the Ark will crash into Earth and destroy it along with the savage humans, with the power of all seven Chaos Emeralds. Nogman comes in and Nackles starts yelling at him, thinking that Nogman is behind all of this. But then Nogman gives Rouge Gerald's diary and Rogue reads it out loud, revealing that Kayla went insane after her grandmother Madison was killed. When the Space Colony ERK was shut down, Madison was killed in the process. Kayla went mad because she loved Madison so much. He wanted to curse all humans, so he made the Eclipse Cannon, and when having enough power, ergo the 7 Kaos Emmerolds, would be programmed to make ARK fall to Earth. It is revealed that Wiseman made Sasuke for good, to benefit mankind, but Space Colony ARK was destroyed, and as a result, so was Supreme Badass Robot Ninja A.K.A. Sasuke. He was able to complete his research and finish Sasuke, and he says that you may awaken it "if you wish to fill the world with destruction". The gang has to stop the energy from the Kaos Emmerolds to stop the Space Colony ARK from crashing with Earth. They then have a plan to stop the Chaos Emeralds with the Master Emerald. Emi finds Shuddo and convinces him to help save the world. Shuddo then has a flashback of Maeria telling him the same, and launching him out of a shuttle down to Earth, so she wouldn't be destroyed on the ARK. He then takes off saying "I have to go now! I need to keep my promise to Kalandy...and you." Sanic and Nackles are seen at a shrine that looks somewhat like the Shrine of the Kaos Emmerolds, with the Kaos Emmerolds there. When Sanic and Nackles try to get closer to the Shrine to stop the Chaos Emeralds with the Master Emerald, Gerald's voice is heard again, and a Lizardon called Charizard is awakened. They realize that this is the prototype of the Ultimate Life Form, Shadow being the finished product. Shuddo appears and defeats the Biolizard, while Sanic and Nackles get to the shrine and find a space for the Master Emerald. Nackles does the chant to negate the power of the Chaos Emeralds, and the Biolizard Kaos Controls into outer space. They hear Eggman's voice saying that the Biolizard has fused with the Space Colony ARK to become the Finalhazard and is keeping it on its crash course to Earth. Space Colony ARK is no longer being powered by the Kaos Emmerolds, but now by the Finalhazard. Sanic and Shuddo use the Kaos Emmerolds to transform into Sooper Sanic and Sooper S Shuddo, respectively. They fight the Finalhazard in outer space, and just as they are about to stop Space Colony ARK, Kalandy's voice rings in Shidow's head again about giving people a chance to be happy. Both Sanic and Shidow use Chaos Control to warp the crashing space colony ARK back to its normal place, but Shidow's power is drained and he falls to Earth, realizing that he has fulfilled Roll's request in his "dying" moments. Sonic returns to the ARK alone, giving Rogue Shidow's ring cuff; and everyone reflects on the events that have transpired, wondering what they will do next. As Sanic leaves to return to Earth, he quietly says farewell to Shidow the Hedgehog in the same manner as Roll. Sanic Edvenchur 2 and Sanic Edvenchur differences For Sanic and Shidow, instead of jumping on a capsule, the end of a stage is cleared when jumping into a giant ring with the word "GOAL" flashing in the middle. Edvenchur fields do not return in Sanic Edvenchur 2, but alternate stories come back. This game, though, does not have alternate stories for each character, and three characters are in one story, a lot like Sanic Heges. There is a 2 Player mode, unlike Sanic Edvenchur. When treasure hunting, the radar telling you how close you are no longer has the color green as "closer but still not close enough." Sanic does not roam around any more without a 3d model, and always is in the Tornado in its walking-robot mode. Although when roaming around Chao World, both Eggman and Teils run around without their walking robots, and Teils can fly around again, without getting tired. A new action was added to Sanic and Shidow, the somersault. The music to the Speed-Up Shoes and Invincibility Shield are the same musical writing, but with different instruments. Trivia *In the "Good Hegehog, Evil Hegehog" TV commercial, the "Evil Hegehog" section is a spoof of Jurassic Park, as the "Evil Hegehog" ate the cow as it was lowered, similiar to how the Velociraptor ate the cow in Jurassic Park. *Among the XBLA Sanic games, this game so far has the most amount of gamerscore given when unlocking all of the achievements (500G in total). *This is the first Sanic game to have very well drawn characters. *In the game, Nogman blows up half of the moon, but in later games with cutscenes in outer space scenes, most notably Shuddo Hegehog and Sanic Calors, it is still perfectly intact. In Calors, it is actually shot again. Also, the Irth does not appear to have any gravitational stress by the destruction of half of the moon. *''Sanic Addvenchur 2'' is the only game where Sanic wears Sope Shoose in order to promote the product and the new extreme sport, freestyle soping, that the shoes were made for. There are also many billboards, blimps, and benches in the game that advertised the shoose. Sanic himself wore a custom version of the Scorcher/Nitro Sope Shoose, while Shuddo wears a pair of custom Broadside Sope Shoose, as soping debuted as an important new gameplay element. Also for some reason, Sanic uses shoes similar to the Sope Shoose in one of the episodes of season 3 for Sanic EX - in that episode, Ivysaur launches a capsule with the shoes to Sanic, who then proceeds to grinding on a vine. *This is one of the first non spin-off games where Dawctar Eghmawn is playable. *Ever since grinding has been introduced in Sanic Edvenchure 2, almost every Sanic game after it has grinding as a core gameplay element as well. Additional characters like Nackles, and Emi who couldn't grind in this game learned how to later. Everyone also learned to grind with their normal shoes as Sope Shoose are never used again. *This is the first game in which Nogman points a gun at someone. *This is one of the few Sanic games where Sanic doesn't fight Dawctar Eghmawn directly. *In the cutscene mentioned above, the pilot of the helicopter identifies himself in military talk as "Sigma-Alpha 2", which translates from Greek as "SA2," the game's initials. *in the Arcade version If Shuddo goes in first person mode with the Right Stick, Roll is wearing an orange bow in her hair. *Shuddo was originally deemed dead after the events of the Last Story, but his reception from fans caused him to return to the series. *This is the first main series Sanic game on a Nvidia console since Nvidia eventually deposited to the console market during the release of this game. *There is some unused dialogue in the game, including some Omokao quotes. **Some of the deleted clips were brought back in the Arcade version, however, as an easter egg if Sanic or Shuddo carries Omokao to the goal ring. *If one were to go to the Theme Select in the Options menu and rotate the Left Stick clockwise for a few moments until hearing a chime sound, they would then see a picture of the President's Secretary and should then be able to select the Secretary's theme. *Green Hill Zone returns as an unlockable stage, which marks its big comeback in recent Sanic games, as it had not been seen for several years. Also, the stage's background music is a remixed version of the original song, and when Sonic destroys an enemy (which are the first Badniks instead of G.U.N. robots), the same sound effects from the original game are played instead of the usual sound effects. *When pausing, pressing and holding the R1 and Triangle buttons (PlayStation) or Chaos' Golden Shower fatality (Arcade) at the Pause Menu will make it disappear, giving the player a clear view of the screen. *In the Chao Garden, there's a glitch that makes it possible to reuse an animal or a Chaos Drive from the Action Stages multiple times on a single chao. While holding your animal, go as close to your Chao as possible without giving it the animal. Then simply drop the animal in front of your Chao and, if done correctly, the Chao will not only do the level up animation, but its stats will go up as if you actually handed the animal to the Chao, only now you can pick the animal up again. This can also be done with Chaos Drives and can be used to quickly raise your Chao's stats. *Also in the Chao Garden, one of the shows shown on the garden's little TV (achieved by winning all Challenge Races), features a big, mustached, white cat (Nogman) chasing a speedy, little blue mouse (Sanic). This is a spoof of the classic cartoon show, Tom & Jerry. *It is believed that Rogue and Shidow were not originally planned to be playable, due to the face that they did not make a significant appearance in trailers until towards the end of production. *Shidow was originally going to be named "Cinas" (backwards for Sanic himself), and Rogue was going to be "Neils" (in direct contrast to Nackles). *In all versions, the in-game screenshots appearing in the Tutorial and Credits originate from the PlayStation release. While some noticeable differences such as the different-colored select button, the treasure hunting exclamation point and the controller graphic were added, you can see there aren't any new Nvidia GTX screenshots due to some PlayStation-only things appearing, such as the altered posters in the background of City Escape, the inscriptions on the mechs (most clearly the Nogman insignia and "SCPH-9520" on the back of the Egh Walker), and the ARK's screen at the end of Dark Story that reads "DANGER!! DANGER!!" rather than "WARNING!! WARNING!!" This is an oversight on the developers' part. A similar mistake occurred in Sanic Edvenchur DX, in which one of the buttons in one of the character instructions was that of the PlayStation version rather than the GTX one. *In the Kao Garden, some characters will say untranslated lines (mostly Nogman). Also, the kao in the Kao Kindergarden sing songs in Gibberish. *In the PlayStation 2 version of the game, if you insert the disk into a PC then special wallpapers will be available to download as an easter egg. As well as that, there is a list of main series Sanic Games prior to Sanic Addvenchur 2. As well as Blinge of Yuka Afex 1 & 2 and The Last of Us. It reads: : SERIES TITLE: : Blinge of Yuka Afex (for Armenia), 1984 : Blinge of Yuka Afex, 1985 : Blinge of Yuka Afex 2, 1988 : SANIC Hegehog, 1994 : SANIC Hegehog 2, 1995 : SANIC Hegehog 3, 1996 : SANIC and NACKLES, 1996 : SANIC JAM, 1997 : SANIC Addvenchur, 1999 : The Last of Us, 2013 *Blinge of Yuka Afex 2 is the last game featuring Yuka, this is the reason why she and other members of the Symphonys (excluding Pop, Mika (mentioned), and Hana) are absent from canon after its release. *The camera can be used to move objects in the game. This is most noticeable in the Chao Garden if you have a fruit in front of the camera and the player walks away from it. The same thing can be done in the Chao Garden in Sanic Addvenchur. *In the first cutscene of the demo version, before the player enters City Escape, the man on the radio says, "What the hell?" in the text which marks the only Sanic game to have swearing (although this is not in the final release of this game). In the final release, the script instead says, "What da Hege?" *Some of the characters' theme songs are based on their Sanic Addvenchur songs, most notably Sanic, and Emi's theme song is exactly the same. *This game's port is the first Sanic game for a Sega console. *Shadow has the least amount of stages out of all the characters, with only 4 (Radical Highway, Sky Rail, White Jungle, and Final Chase). *The "Kao in Space 2" movie billboard as well as the billboard advertising for the DVD Edition of "Kao in Space" in City Escape refers to the "Kao in Space" movie billboard near the entrance of Casinopolis in Sanic Addvenchur. *In Sanic Ganerashons, Shuddo is Sanic's rival. During the opening cutscene, it is a reference to the Sanic Edvenchur 2: Battle opening, and during the fight, a remix of for True Story plays, and if Sanic grabs 2 or 3 power cores depending on the difficulty, Live and Learn plays for a brief time. *City Escape returns in the console versions of Sanic Ganerashons, as the fifth level in the game, in the Dreamcast Era. *Radical Highway returns in the 3DS version of Sanic Ganerashons. Oddly enough, Sanic has never been confirmed to have visited Radical Highway before Sanic Ganerashons. *In the Hub World in Sanic Ganerashons, when in the Eghdragone section of the hub, a remix of E.G.H.M.A.W.N plays. *Nogman is the only one who doesn't fight a major boss . *Sanic Addvenchur 2's city is based on San Francisco. *Information on an Xbox Live Arcade version of the game was leaked on Xbox.com, and then quickly removed, listing 10 screenshots, features such as offline multiplayer modes, DLC, leaderboards, and a possible release date of October 3, 2012. The re-release was officially announced during the Sonic Boom 2012 event in San Diego. A trailer was shown confirming a PlayStation Network version is also going to be available. *There is an easter egg in the Green Hill Zone level where the model for Sonic changes when the player is on top of the shuttle loop. The camera will back up and the model will change in to be more rough, to relate to the classic look where the level itself hails from. This is much clearer in the HD versions of the game. Videos port commercial]] Category:Games